Vie de famille:Mode d'emploie
by Deeperbubulle-chan
Summary: Bon..heu.Salut!Salut!Hum..je n'ai jamais su faire de résumé et c'est ma première fic .Au fait je tien à dire que chibi-love sky c'est moi mais j'ai du changer de compte parce-que j'ai perdu mon mot de passe...Voila!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1:Prologue**

?:Kyo...Kyo.

Cette voix se répétais en boucle dans sa tête, un appel désespéré,qui parfois devenais continuais tout de même le le desirer.

Un son qui depuis 3 ans le guide vers une personne qu'il désire également même si il ne l'avoura jamais

Kyo:Pfff! En plus d'être chiante elle est bruyante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**:Vie de famille:mode d'emploie

**Genre**:Romance/Humour

**Couple**:KyoxYuya impossible d'écrire sur un autre couple

**Disclamer**:J'ai déja éssayé de négocier mais vraiment Kamijio ne veut pas me les donner donc seul les enfants sont à moi

**Et donc me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre! J'ai pris du retard par-ce-que j'avais perdu mon mot de passe (d'ailleurs je ne l'ai toujour pas retrouvé)bon fait je tiens tout particulierement à remercier ceus qui m'ont envoyés mes premiers ! MERCI!MERCI!**

**Et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1:Retrouvaille

Cela faisait déja 3 ans qu'elle l'attendais .3 ans qu'elle attendait cet idiot de demon .Ce pervers,sadique,alcoolique et imbécile de demon. 3 ans qu'elle espérait toujours plus que l'homme quelle aimais revienne.

Encore aujourd'hui elle le cherchait,elle espérait de tout son coeur,de toute son âme dis-je,qu'il daigne revenir vers elle.

Depuis quelques mois déjà,Yuya révais que kyo réapparaissait, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait finis par partir à sa recherche il y avait seulement quelques jours .

La chasseuse de prime était donc en quette du démon quand sans s'en rendre compte elle retomba dans ses doux souvenirs avec ses amis, elle repensa à toutes les épreuvres qu'ils avaient surmontées,les obstacles gravis,les combats remportée et ..sa , la blonde s'arréta devans un avis de recherche ,celui de Kyo aux yeux .Des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux et son coeur se serra à la pensée du samouraï.Ses long cheveux noir ,sa voix grâve et son regard flamboyant.

?:Kyo au yeux de demon hein?.Pourquoi une jolie jeune fille comme toi s'intéresse t'elle à un type mort.

Surprise Yuya se retourna pour se retrouver face à un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui devais avoir abusé de l'alcool .

?:Viens plutot prendre un verre avec moi au lieu de t'occuper de ce cadavre.

Piquée au vif,la blonde pointa son arme sur le nez du type qui avais osé dire que l'homme auquel elle tenais le plus au monde était un "cadavre".

Yuya :La ferme! Kyo n'est pas mort.

?:Et doucement baisse ton arme.

Yuya s'aprétais à vider son chargeur mais ,soudain elle ressentie une aura terrible autour d'elle et se tourna vers l'endroit d'ou il provenait, ignorant l'autre idiot qui détallai déjà.

?:Alors c'est ici que tu était?

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent de -ce bien sa voix qu'elle avais entendus?

?:Je vous ais dit à tous de fuir,mais je suis resté derrière.

Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et son coeur se mit à tanbouriner sa poitrine.

?:Mais je t'ai entendus, je vous ais tous entendus vous et vos voix ennuyantes.

Ses mains tremblèrent.

?:Tu m'a attendus...Yuya?

Yuya bondit dans les bras de Kyo qui eux alors un tendre sourire qu'elle ne remarqua .Totalement en larme,la blonde éssaya de se convaicre qu'elle ne révais .C'était bien son souffle qu'elle sentait sur sa tête ,ses cheveux qui lui chatoullait la nuque ,sa chaleur qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts.

Kyo: Alors planche à pain tu est devenue entreprenante,c'est bien.

La blondinette rougit furieusement et se mit à bredouiller en s'éloignant face au sourire moquer de Kyo.

Yuya: Ne...ne vas pas te faire des idées .J'aurais fait cela pour n'importe quel autre de mes amis.

Bizarrement,quand elle lâcha cette phrase, Kyo perdit son sourire et Yuya eut presque l'impréssions que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait vexé le démon ,mais elle se chassa vite cette idée de la tête. Après tout ,pourquoi Kyo au yeux de démon serai irritée parce qu'une gamine lui disais qu'elle agissait avec lui comme avec n'importe qui.

Yuya remarqua alors qu'elle dévisageais Kyo et tourna la tête embarrassé .Sentant son regard sur elle,la blonde avala difficilement sa salive et éssaya de lancer un sujet de discussion pour faire disparaître le silence tendus.

Yuya: Bon et compte-tu faire maintenant ?

Kyo: En quoi ça te regarde?

Yuya: Je voulais juste savoir .Et puis tu pourrais aussi prévenir les autre .

Kyo: Mèle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Yuya: Quoi mais tu pourrais me répondre mieus que ça quand même.

Kyo:Je fais ce que je veux.

A ce moment là, la blonde furieuse explosa.

Yuya: Espèce d'idiot!Pendant 3 ans je t'ai cherché, appelé, attendus sans relâche, j'ai espéré jusqu'à la plu petite parcelle de mon corps, et de mon âme que tu reviennes vers moi enfin vers nous.J'ai priée chaque jour les dieux pour que tu réapparaisse et toi la seule chose que tu trouve à faire c'est me rejeter .Tu ne te demande même pas pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça .Tu ne te dit même pas que c'est parce-que je t'aime que j'ai toujour espéré te revoir.

Yuya devint soudain rouge de honte

Yuya: Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai dit.

Kyo s'approcha alors de Yuya et passa un bras autour des hanches de la blonde surprise.

Kyo:Tu as dit exactement ce que je voulais entendre.

Et il lui donna un baiser langoureux promesse d'une bellle histoire à venir.

* * *

**ET voilas mon premier vrai chapitre.Désolé pour le retard mais je suis encore au collège alors j'ai du travaille et mes parents ne me laisse pas allez sur l'ordi les tout cas encore une fois merci à ce qui m'envois des reviews ça m'encourage sérieusement.**


End file.
